ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth is Dead, Part 2
The Earth is collapsing. Plot PREVIOUSLY ON 3.10: THE LAST GENERATION.... Sem's left arm is bit off by a Vulpimancer. The creator of the DNAtrix, Axulo, reveals himself and turns the DNAtrix into Sem's new robotic arm. He also reveals that the end is near and the Earth is going to be destroyed by an unknown force. He offers to save Sem and Xion, but they refuse. Now, they hear an explosion near by, and go to check it out. BACK TO 3.10: THE LAST GENERATION.... (Xion): What was that!? (Sem): Dunno. Let's check it out! Sem jumped on Xion's back, and they flew over to where they heard the explosion come from. Suddenly, an explosion from underneath messes up Xion's flight, and they crash into a store. While the store owner runs out, Xion helps Sem get up from the rubble. (Sem): What the hell is going on!? (Xion): Axulo's right! The end is near! Xion and Sem ran over to a nearby electronics store, with TVs standing in the window. They were all set to the news. (Newscaster): The end is near. After a sudden rapid attack of explosions at Bellwood, it seems the explosions are spreading. Major cities like Weirdsville, New New Boston and even whole countries like New Zealand and Canada have been completely destroyed by this attack. Oh wait... Breaking news. It seems that Stereotopia has joined these cities, and is currently under atta- Suddenly, a huge explosion inside of the electronics store destroyed the TVs, and blew Xion and Sem back. Sem helped Xion get up, and Xion grabbed Sem by the shoulders. (Xion): Listen to me! Earth is being attacked by EXPLOSIONS! I have no idea how this is happening, but we can't save Earth! We gotta save ourselves! (Sem): How could you say that!? Millions, no, BILLIONS of humans are going to die! You're forgetting that we can't just fly into outer space like we're calling a taxi! (Xion): I don't care. Look, you bare the DNAtrix, you can transform into a freaking Anodite! How do you even do that? Anodites don't have DNA! We need to save you! (Sem): But- An explosion from behind blew them away once again. (Sem): Alright, ALRIGHT! Get us out of here! (Xion): Transform into something that can breath in space! Sem transformed into Hurrichain, and used his chains to tie himself to Xion's back. Xion flew up into the sky, going faster every second, until he finally reached space. Sem looked back to the Earth. It looked like nukes were attacking every square mile, you could easily see the flames, and if you looked closely, you could see water being polluted by garbage at a rapid paste. (Sem): Oh my god... Where are we going? (Xion): I know a bar. All I really want right now is a drink. Xion flew into an asteroid field, and set his sight on a larger asteroid, with a small bar on it, and bright neon letters spelling "Comet Incredible". Xion landed, and Sem unwrapped his chains from his back. (Xion): This bar has it's own oxygen field. They're lucky they have those dispenser things, they cost like 3200 Allebavurian pig noses. And they're the most rarest species on Allebavuria. Xion and Sem walked into the bar, and took a seat at the bar. A waiter with a tentacle beard and a big pig like nose walked over to them. (Waiter): Look who it is! Xion, where have you been? (Xion): Kicking crime's butt on Earth. (Waiter): Didn't that place die? (Xion): Oh, yeah, about that. My friend here is kinda the lone survivor of the human species. (Waiter): Oh. Well that sucks. Would it cheer you up if I gave you a free Xabravian popper? (Sem): I have no idea what that is. Gimme one. (Xion): And for me, a simple Pallovo. (Waiter): Coming right up. While Xion was waiting for his drink, he noticed a female Kineceleran sitting alone in the back of the bar. (Xion): Hey, Sem. I'm gonna go hit on that hot chick, so can you get my drink when it comes? (Sem): My home planet was just destroyed, my family and friends are dead and I'm the lone survivor of an already useless species. Sure, I can totally be left alone. (Xion): Cool stuff. Xion walked over to the Kineceleran girl. (Sem): Sigh. A Prypiatosian-B in his armor two seats away from Sem sat next to him. (Prypiatosian): Vat's the beef, vriend? Vy are you so down sonight? (Sem): My entire family, my friends, everyone I have ever known is dead! (Prypiatosian): Zi know ze feeling. (Sem): No you don't. (Prypiatosian): Yes, I do! You see, after cee war, I returned home to find everything rubble! The dead bodies of my family, the sights, ugh! They still haunt me... (Sem): Wow. That sucks. What's your name? (Cawber): My name is Cawber, war veteran. (Sem): Of what war? Suddenly, Xion broke up the conversation. (Xion): Sem, that chick over there is an ex-Plumber! She's got a spaceship, crew and everything! It's called the Bronze! Let's join them. (Sem): Okay. Sem stood up, and walked with Xion to the door. (Cawber): I hope to see you again, Sem! We have so much to talk about. Sem and Xion left, along with the Kineceleran lady. Cawber turned his back to them, and the waiter came back to Cawber. (Waiter): Look, you punk, I don't want you corrupting the boy with your war talk. It's one thing I even allow you here, but don't get your business jammed in his nose! (Cawber): Calm down. I have no intentions of corrupting the boy... Cawber turned his back to the waiter, and whispered to himself. (Cawber): ...I plan to kill him. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:AncientMinisterz Category:3.10: The Last Generation